


Spring cleaning

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, SOME of these are AU, Seriously the majority are just mentioned you've been warned, Smut, not all, some characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: A few small fluffy and smutty blurbs that have been stuck in my drafts for a century.





	Spring cleaning

************

Summary: Carl always loved to tease Negan when they were out in public, but Negan had never expected him to take it this far.

Relationships: Carl/Negan

Smut or not smut: Smut

************ 

1\. TEASING

Carl was one promiscuous son of a bitch and there was no doubting that.

The boy had an obsession with pissing Negan off and an even bigger obsession with teasing the man, always finding a way to take Negan's control away some way or another.

"Quit it." Negan spat, a serious look on his face as he glared at the boy sitting next to him. Lucky for him, no one seemed to be paying the two any attention right now because everyone was conversating among themselves as they waited for everyone to arrive. Rick thought that it was finally time for Negan to formally apologize for every single person he'd hurt in any way, and Negan had agreed, wanting to make things better any way he could. He'd done his time for his crime and now, at this point, Rick trusted him enough. He might even go as far as saying that he liked having Negan around. So, naturally, he wanted Negan to gain his community's respect as well. Would they ever forgive him for what he'd done? Would they ever forget what he'd done? Would they ever consider Negan a good guy?

Most likely not.

But would their intense hatred for him die down at least a little bit? Maybe, and this was the first step in that direction.

Negan felt invisible as everyone avoided eye contact with him. He wondered if they'd been given orders to avoid looking or speaking to him before coming here. He wasn't upset by it, though. He kind of wished he was actually invisible. This was not going to be a pleasant dinner.

Carl looked at the man, seemingly innocent. He licked his lips as he furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Quit what?" He asked softly. Negan looked pointedly at Carl's pale hand which was resting right on his growing dick. "Quit touching me." He whispered.

"You never complained about me touching you before," Carl smirked. "We weren't sitting at a table full of people who already want to execute me before." Negan hissed. "You cut this shit out right the fuck now before you get my ass killed."

Carl ignored him, kept his hand right where it was, and pretended he wasn't doing anything as he turned to talk to Tara.

He and Negan had been having sex for several months now, ever since Negan had been captured and made a prisoner. Carl had gone to visit him one late night, curious and horny, and one thing led to another and suddenly, they were fucking every time they saw one another.

Negan had been allowed to leave his cell and go on runs for around two months now, Rick's trust for him growing as the days went by, and Carl always made it his business to drag Negan off to some not totally secluded place and fuck his brains out.

Most of the times, they ended up doing it behind a truck near the gates, where they'd be easy to see if one wrong move by either one of them was made. Negan was surprised they hadn't been caught yet, and thankful, of course, because he knew that if Rick found out, he'd be a dead man walking. Literally. Rick would murder him for sure.

Negan was playing a risky fucking game, he knew it and Carl knew it and they both knew they needed to stop, but they couldn't. Carl was the one good thing about being trapped in Alexandria, the only source of joy for Negan.

Negan was the only person in the whole small town that Carl genuinely enjoyed being around for more than a few minutes at a time, other than his family. Carl was a teenaged boy, he was a horn ball all the fucking time, and other than Negan, there was nobody Carl found worth fucking.

Negan groaned and cleared his throat to cover it, side-eyeing a smug looking Carl before trying to reposition himself so that the young boy's hand would slip off of him, but Carl, determined, gave him a small squeeze and even somehow managed to grip his zipper and pull it down with the speed of lightning. The kid was just too damn good at this shit.

Negan shoved Carl's hand away from him and zipped himself up before standing up abruptly, drawing attention to himself for the first time. "I've, ugh, I've gotta go to the bathroom." He mumbled before rushing off. He knew Carl would come after him soon enough, so he rushed around a corner where they'd have a little privacy before waiting as patiently as he could.

Minutes later, Carl popped up in front of him looking smug and mischevious as per usual.

"You little asshole, you cannot do that shit. This is literally life or death," Negan was just about to get into his long speech when Carl dropped to his knees and began to unzip Negan once again. He pulled Negan's cock out of his pants before the man could blink, and wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking gently.

Negan let out a low moan, his breathing picking up quickly. He was nervous as hell--Anyone could pop up around the corner just like that and then this whole thing between them would be put to an end and he'd be killed, no fucking doubt--but the nerves were quickly drifting away as the feeling of Carl's warm mouth wrapped around his cock, sending pleasurable waves throughout his whole body took him over.

"I'm gonna punish you for this, I hope you know that." He mumbled before allowing his eyes to close. Carl pulled off of him with a pop and grinned. "Hearing you lecture me is punishment enough, trust me."

************

Summary: Negan has never loved his job more.

Relationships: Rick/Negan

Smut or not smut: Not smut (mentions smut)

************

2\. THE BEST JOB EVER

Negan had never particularly enjoyed any job that he'd ever done, and he'd done a lot. His very first job, he'd been a waitress at a small restaurant that was close to his house. It was convenient because it was only a ten-minute walk from his house, and since he couldn't yet drive, that was definitely a pro. He'd kept the job for almost a whole six months—a good length of time for him—before finally, he got fired. He'd been having a shitty day, the restaurant was busy, and one particularly dickish customer had yelled one too many insults at him and he'd snapped. He'd yelled every curse word in the book at the impatient son of a bitch, maybe even made up some of his own, and he'd even gone as far as yanking the bastard up by his shirt and throwing him face first into a nearby bowl of soup.

Needless to say, no amount of sweet talk could save his job after that.

It wasn't the end of the world, though, he'd only been seventeen at the time and he'd been looking for another job anyways.

His next job had been at a skating rink. All he had to do was hand out skates. That was it.

It was boring, but it paid well enough and kept his parents off his ass, so, he did it. He actually kept that job for a whole year and nine months, before an annoying couple made their way into the skating rink, wasted out of their god damn minds and ready to pick a fight with the first person they saw.

Of course, Negan had to be the first person they saw.

They'd exchanged a few heated words, all the usual insults, and curses, and Negan had done pretty well keeping his anger under control until the lady threw a punch at him.

Well, he couldn't hit a woman, but he could certainly hit her spineless little boyfriend, especially since he'd found the whole thing so hilarious.

He'd been fired that night and banned from the rink.

His next job was at a movie theater, then a bowling alley, then a grocery store, and then he started selling cars, and then he became a gym teacher, and now, well, now he was bartending.

He'd been a gym teacher for a good amount of years, and he both hated and loved it, but unfortunately due to pay cuts he'd been let go. He couldn't say he minded too much, most of the staff were assholes who he was tired of being around and the kids were annoying little shits too. He figured he'd lay off the teaching for a while until he was good and ready to go back to it. There was another school nearby that he could work at anyway, so, that wouldn't be a problem.

He had to make ends meet somehow while he was taking some time off from teaching. He figured he might as well work in a bar. Seemed like the kind of place where he belonged, and he was a lot less likely to be fired for punching someone in the face.

So, here he was.

The job was pretty good, but it wasn't fantastic. He worked long hours dealing with a bunch of drunk idiots before going home to sleep all day and then coming back to do it all over again. He'd only been working here for four or five months and it was already starting to make him lose his mind. In all honesty, he was close to calling it quits...And then it happened. It being Rick motherfucking Grimes, of fucking course.

He'd strolled into the crowded place already beyond drunk, clumsily made his way to the bar and plopped himself down on a stool right in front of Negan. Negan's eyes had widened as he noticed the beauty sitting there, sending him a harsh glare. The guy was a looker, that much was for sure. His piercing blue eyes, that curly brown hair, the nicely tanned skin...As Negan's eyes drifted downward he noticed a few buttons on the guy's shirt were undone, showing off his chest.

Something about him interested the hell out of Negan and his dick.

"The way you're staring at me, I feel like I did something wrong. But that can't be. I haven't done shit to you." Yet. Negan sent a lazy smirk to the angry looking man before licking his lips and placing his elbows on the dirty counter.

To Negan's surprise, the man's harsh glare went away almost immediately and was replaced with a sad look, his eyes watering and a pout on his lips. Negan just about melted right then and there.

"My boyfriend dumped me." The guy whined.

Negan almost let out a groan. Of course, this perfect looking guy had to be one of those customers. He really didn't feel like comforting anybody tonight, and he damn for sure didn't feel like screaming at anybody for "having too many fucking feelings." But one of those things had to be done. He just needed to figure out which one he'd go with.

"Listen—"

"He cheated on me."

Negan raised his brows. Who the hell would be dumb enough to cheat on this guy? He looked like a god damn Gucci model for God sakes!

"That's sad but—"

"I need someone to fuck. I wanna get him back somehow. We're not together anymore, but he'd be real fucking pissed if he found out. Which he will." The man's southern drawl was like music to Negan's ears, though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't feel like taking the time to talk to anybody else." The man waved his hand before leaning his head against it, his eyes piercing Negan's. "You're the first guy I saw when I walked in here. I want you."

Negan felt like a kid on Christmas morning. His luck hadn't ever been this good! "I'll pay you if that's what I have to do." The guy offered. Negan wondered briefly if he should be offended by that. Did he look like a prostitute? Did he look like he needed money so desperately that he'd fuck some random guy for it?

Then he wondered if that was really such a bad thing. Him getting to fuck an incredibly sexy guy and getting paid for it? Where could he sign up for that?

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he'd never been a prostitute and he'd never be one! He had to have some morals! Unless...This guy happened to be offering a huge amount of cash—No! Negan was not going to fuck anyone for money, ever!

"You don't have to pay me to fuck you." Negan chuckled. "The way you look, I should be paying to fuck you."

The man blinked at him a few times. "When do you get off?"

"Right the fuck now," Negan glanced over his shoulder and whistled at one of his coworkers. He made a few gestures and then turned back to Rick. Truthfully, he wasn't supposed to be getting off for another two hours at least, but for this guy? For this fucking guy? Yeah, he wasn't gonna wait. He hadn't fucked anybody in a real long time, and he wasn't about to wait any longer.

"You're not one of those guys that like vanilla sex, are you? I want it hard, I want it rough, I don't wanna be able to think or breathe or do anything other than moan your name--Whatever the fuck it is--and beg for more."

Negan's eyes widened as he listened to the man. He was really starting to wonder if he was dreaming or if he'd somehow died and gone to heaven. "Don't you worry, baby. I will take care of you if it's the last thing I do. I'm Negan by the way."

Rick glanced at him and sent him the tiniest of smiles. "Interesting. I'm Rick. Rick Grimes."

"Well, Rick Grimes, I'm gonna screw your brains out and you're gonna be kissing the ground I walk on by the time I'm done with you."

"We'll see."

"We will see indeed."

************

Summary: Rick realizes he needs to change his ways after a fight with Negan

Relationships: Rick/Negan

Smut or not smut: Not smut

************

3.CHANGE

Rick hadn't ever been good at saying what was on his mind. He'd always struggled with being open with people and he'd always felt the need to close himself off, at least just a little bit from everyone, whether he was close to them or he wasn't. He bit his tongue, swallowed his words, and went on about his business. He didn't do it on purpose, he didn't do it to punish anybody, he didn't do it to be difficult. It's just how he responded to things.

His tight-lipped stance is one of the many reasons he and Lori were divorced now. She'd always hated the fact that she could never get him to talk to her; she could never get him to open up to her the way a wife should be able to. At first, she thought it was her fault, but then she quickly realized it wasn't on her; it was on Rick.

He denied it for a long time, but eventually, he came to the same conclusion she did. It wasn't because she didn't try to get him to open up, as he'd so often said when asked about why he was so quiet when he was supposed to be being loud. It wasn't because he thought she just wouldn't care even if he did say what he was feeling, which happened to be his second go-to excuse. It wasn't even that she was a hard person to talk to. His third excuse was just that as well: An excuse.

Rick and Lori's divorce hadn't gone so well. It was messy, heartbreaking, life-altering, not just for him but also for their kids. It was years ago, but even to this day, his blood boiled as he thought of her. That being said, even he couldn't find it in him to blame her for his lack of talking. She had been an easy person to talk to while they were together. She was always all ears when she thought he was ready to talk, she never brushed off the few things he did say, she actually took them into consideration. She encouraged him to keep talking once he started too, and she was incredibly patient with him.

No, it wasn't her that was the problem; It was him.

That didn't become clear to him overnight. It didn't become clear to him until he and Negan had their biggest fight yet.

"Why would I be upset about it, Negan? It's not like you wanted it; It's not like you were flirting with her. She came on to you. She kissed you. I can't see how it'd be logical for me to be upset with you over something she did. If anything I should be upset with her—And I'm not, by the way. I don't even think she knew we were together."

Rick felt like he was in an interrogation, one where he wasn't the cop, but the suspect. Negan paced the living room floor angrily as Rick lazed in the recliner, watching with tired eyes as Negan yanked at his hair. It'd been a long enough day as it was; They'd just come back from a neighborhood party, the same one Carol seemed to insist on throwing every three months. It was always a fun time and a good chance to catch up with everyone, though they really didn't need to as they all lived so close to one another. Still, it was like a tradition and they'd been doing it too long to break it.

"Why the hell would you be upset about it, prick?" Negan chuckled sarcastically. "You're never upset about anyone doing anything to me. You didn't get upset when that one lady wolf whistled me while I was coaching Carl's baseball game a few weeks ago, you didn't get upset when that guy in the bar tried to feel me up last weekend, you didn't get upset when that lady in the park was hanging all over me like a god damn rat on some cheese—"

"She was an old lady, Negan. She was no younger than 80 and if she would've let go of you she would've fallen to her death, no doubt. Her old bones couldn't survive another fall, I know they couldnt've, and we were walking on gravel—"

"That's not the god damn point," Negan huffed. "The point is, tonight is just another night on the long list of nights that someone's flirted with me right in front of your face and you didn't give a shit. Not only flirting, but this lady flat out tried to tongue fuck me—"

"You're a natural flirt! You're charming and handsome and handsy and crude! Most people do tend to think you're flirting with them in some sick way! This time the person was just bold enough to act on it, just like anyone would if they thought they were being flirted with! She's new here, she didn't know we were together and we weren't around each other a whole lot tonight. Like I said, being upset about this minor misunderstanding just isn't logical—"

"Do you think I give a shit about being logical when it's you someone's flirting with?" Negan wasn't yelling anymore, his voice thick and heavy. He sounded tired and upset and genuinely...Hurt. Just hurt. "When I see someone getting all in your space and flirting with you or touching you or even just...Looking at you a certain way, I lose my shit. Not because I'm a jealous person. You know I'm not! I just—I just care about you so much. You're mine and I'm yours and nobody else is supposed to even breathe near you the same way I breathe near you. I know it's not logical, love usually isn't, and I fucking love you, Rick. Love fucks up your brain and sometimes I—I feel like you don't..."

Negan stopped himself and turned away as he noticed Rick suddenly looking wide awake. "You think I don't love you?" He questioned lowly.

"It's not that. I know you do. But sometimes it just—It feels like maybe you don't love me or you don't care about me as much as I love and care about you. It's just...Years. Years and years of you not getting pissed off at shit that you should very well be getting pissed off at. I could have a sixsome in our bed with five people who aren't you and you'd just move right the fuck on. That's so...Well, you can see how that might bother me."

"I just wish that you'd talk to me, Rick. You don't have to be rational all the time, you don't have to be logical all the time. Just talk to me, tell me how you really feel. I know for a fact that some of this shit bothers you more than you let on and you just let it go because you feel like you need to. Cause you don't wanna be clingy and you don't wanna argue or whatever the fuck it is you think holding all this shit in will accomplish. I got news for you, though Rick, it's not accomplishing shit. I'm still arguing. Just seems like I'm arguing with myself, and that's worse!"

Rick let out a small breath as he shut his eyes tightly before reopening them. Negan's eyes were staring right into Rick's, pleading with him to just say something. Anything.

"You know for a fact that some of this shit bothers me," Rick repeated slowly, "And yet you need me to...Tell you? You wanna hear me say it? What's the point of that? If you already know how I feel, then I'm just wasting my breath by telling you what you already know good and well."

It wasn't so much the smartass words that he said that bothered Negan—though they did nothing to help the situation—it was more of the tone of Rick's voice. The same tone Rick always had in his voice. Monotonous. Robotic. Bored. Like he found the conversation pointless and like he thought Negan was stupid. It made Negan wanna storm out of the house and never come back.

"Rick, if you don't give a shit then why should I?" Negan sighed. "I'm tired of feeling like you don't care. I just want some emotion. Just a little, tiny bit. If you can't give me that then I'm just gonna go."

Rick had watched as Negan stormed out of the house, wondering if he was fucking serious and how long he planned on being gone for. That was a month ago, and Negan hasn't come back to their house since. He's been staying at a hotel nearby.

The fight had stayed calm, mostly just Negan letting his pent-up emotions roam free, but to Rick, it was the worst fight they'd ever had. Negan had walked out and he hadn't come back yet and that...Well, it wasn't good.

Rick was determined to fix things, determined to bring Negan home and determined to change his ways. Negan was everything to him and he couldn't lose him. He couldn't and he wouldn't. He was going to fix this if it killed him.

************

Summary: Rick, Negan and Daryl bust a party.

Relationships: Rick/Negan

Smut or not smut: Not smut

************

4\. BUSTED

"Negan, don't panic okay? It's only been a couple hours and I'm sure he'll get back soon. You know how he is. He's pissed off at both of us and he just wants to yank our chains. This is a small town, he can't be far, and there are too many people around here who care about him for anything bad to actually happen to him. He's got a few friends he could be hanging out with. Just calm down. If he isn't back by the time I get off I'll look for him. Okay?"

Rick had been on the phone with Negan for the past five minutes trying to get him to calm down. Carl had apparently not come home after school and now it was 10:00 and he still wasn't back. Negan was scared shitless that the boy had gotten murdered or abducted or something terrible like that, but he was worrying for no reason. Carl was a tough boy and he didn't take any shit. He knew how to defend himself better than anyone and he could fight his way out of any bad situation, Rick was sure of it. Besides, the chances of Carl being in any real danger weren't great. As he'd said, this is a small town and everybody knows everybody. Carl has plenty of friends and family around. He could be with anyone at this point.

"I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him. He'll be in more danger with me than with anyone else." Negan grumbled. "Judith is worried too. She's crying!"

"Probably because you're crying and it's scaring her."

"I'm not crying!"

Rick rolled his eyes when he heard a muffled sniffle and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Negan, I promise you, he's fine. I promise he'll turn up soon and if he doesn't we'll find him."

"Okay, Rick, I hope you're right."

"Always am."

Negan smacked his lips and then muttered an anxiety-filled goodbye before they hung up. Rick sighed as he rubbed his temples. Carl had been acting like more of a brat than usual lately, the 17-year-old in that awkward part of his life when he was finally getting the freedom he'd been begging for for years, but not enough of it and way too much of it all at the same time. He was constantly angry with Rick and Negan because he felt they were smothering him, and hell, maybe they were, they could admit it, but they couldn't help it. Carl was their son, who they happened to love very much, and he was growing up so fast. Soon he'd be out of the house, off to college, starting his own family, and they'd just be an afterthought. They didn't wanna let him go and he resented them for it.

Plus, he'd been hanging around that annoying little shit, Ron Anderson for the past few weeks and he was the definition of a bad influence. He'd encouraged Carl to smoke weed, drive on the wrong side of the road for no reason, sneak out and get drunk three nights a damn week, and set off soda bombs in a grocery store like they were twelve-year-olds again. And that was just all the stuff that Rick knew about.

Every time the little shit was around, Carl turned into a completely different person. A disrespectful little nuisance, just like Ron, and Rick hated it. It's not like he could keep them from hanging out. They both went to the same school, they both had some of the same friends, and they both hung out at the same spots so they were bound to run into each other and Rick couldn't just force Carl to stop going to the movies or his favorite little coffee shop or anything like that because he'd risk bumping into Ron.

"Rick," Daryl sighed. "Come on, we've got a party to bust."

"A party?"

"Mhm. Some little assholes decided to throw a big ass party about four blocks away. Actually, the person who threw the party--" Daryl looked over his shoulder before leaning in close so that only Rick could hear him. "Sophia."

Rick's eyebrows shot up. "Soph--Sophia?" He quieted his voice down as Daryl hurriedly shushed him. "Carol's daughter? The sweet, quiet one?"

"Mhm, that's the one. The person who filed a complaint about the noise was sure it was coming from their address...I'm not telling Carol about this while she's got her gun in her belt. She might pull it on me and try to kill me. Might think I'm lyin'. I ain't riskin' it."

"Yeah, neither am I." Rick shook his head as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's get out of here before she finds ou--"

"Finds out what?"

Both men jumped and turned around to stare at the smaller woman. She narrowed her eyes at them, her fingers flexing as she kept her hand on her belt. They both stared at it as if waiting for her to shoot them both, but she didn't.

Carol was a real sweetheart sometimes, but she handled business and she could be...Frightening. Especially at work. "Finds out that we're going out to get food...Again."

Carol rolled her eyes as she waved them off. She didn't believe them, but she couldn't be bothered with them right now, so, she pretended to be oblivious. They scurried out as quickly as their feet could carry them and then hopped in their car and took off.

It wasn't often that they had to bust parties, maybe once every year if that. There were always tons of gatherings that could be described as parties, but none that were too outrageous. Rick smirked as he thought back to Negan. There was no doubt in his mind that Carl was at this party. Where the hell else would he be?

"Daryl, let's stop by my house real quick. Pick up Negan."

"Who's gonna watch Judith?"

"Morgan is probably at home. He loves spending time with Judith."

***

"You didn't have to bring that damn bat." Rick rolled his eyes as Negan climbed into the backseat of the car. "Shut the fuck up." Negan grinned. "How else will I scare the shit out of the little pricks?"

"It's not like you look like a friendly guy. Just walk in and they'll flee." Daryl snickered before grunting after Negan slapped him on the back of the neck. He reached back to swing at him but missed and Negan cackled. "Can we get a move on?" Rick rolled his eyes.

Daryl began to drive, muttering to himself as Negan looked around the car. "I don't like it back here. I feel like a cheap criminal."

"You ain't cheap," Rick mumbled.

The rest of the ride was quiet as the three men waited to get to their destination. When they arrived, Daryl opted to park behind the house, behind a few trees to hide the car. They wanted to scare the little shitheads and they didn't want them having any time to flee.

Negan was the first one out of the car, already swinging his bat to loosen his arm up, and Rick rolled his eyes before jumping back to avoid being hit. "Negan! You know you're not allowed to actually use that thing, right?"

"I won't hurt anybody too bad."

"Negan!" Rick snatched the bat away from him and threw it into the car before closing the door. Negan pouted as they walked up to the house. He'd been excited to bust some skulls tonight...Not literally, of course...

As they entered the house, they noticed the party wasn't all that wild, it was just loud. The kids were just standing around, dancing to the music, sipping on their drinks, and talking. There weren't any drugs in sight, the smell of alcohol nowhere to be found, and nobody was half naked, so that was a good sign.

Negan shook his head. "This fucking party is lame as shit. Why the hell did they even bother showing up? Sophia needs her ass whooped. I don't see not one damn beer can--"

"Shut up, Negan." Rick rolled his eyes once again.

"He's right for once," Daryl grumbled as he eyed the unknowing teens. "This ain't worth breaking up. They're just hanging out."

"We'll just find Sophia, get her to turn the music down and then go." Rick nodded.

"You do that," Daryl smirked. "I'm going to the food table."

Rick and Negan watched as Daryl waltzed off in search of the snacks and then went in the opposite direction, hoping to find Sophia. It wasn't long before they did, she was only in the corner of the living room. Once she noticed them, her eyes widened before she gave them a small smile. "Mr. Grimes! Negan! Hi!" She squeaked. Rick narrowed his eyes, placed his hands on his hips, and waited for her to continue talking.

"How's your night going?" She questioned. They stared at her. "Must not be too eventful if you showed up to my party." She joked. She gulped, not sure of what to say next. "I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just hanging out with a large number of friends. It's not my fault I have a lot of friends! And you didn't read me my Miranda rights so if you think you're taking me to jail--"

"We're not arresting you, kid." Negan chuckled, unable to keep up the tough persona. "Calm the hell down. I don't even know if this can be considered a party, it certainly ain't the kind I'm used to." Sophia pouted at this, clearly offended as she'd been proud of her little get together. "Then why are you here?" She sassed.

"Noise complaint. Turn the music down a little, and have these people out of here in the next hour or your mom is gonna get home and see them and she's gonna have your ass on a stick, and mine since she'll figure out that we came to bust this party and allowed it to keep going." Rick instructed. "Is Carl here?"

"Yeah, he and Ron are upstairs--"

"What?!"

"Don't worry, they're just playing video games."

"I'm sure that's what he told you, but the truth of the matter is, he's probably up there fucking his boy toy in your bed." Negan grumbled. "If he is, he's doing it in front of like ten other people," Sophia smirked. "Enid, Mikey, Lizzie, Mika, Patrick, Lydia, Noah, and a few other people are up there too. I just checked on them like ten minutes ago. They're playing some stupid nerd game."

Rick nodded and narrowed his eyes before turning to look at Negan. "Well...Should we just...Leave him?" He asked. "He might as well have fun tonight because tomorrow he's grounded."

"Sure, fine. Sophia, tell him to be home by twelve or he's running twenty laps in gym on Monday." Negan instructed before turning away. Rick nodded at her a final time before doing the same.

"Why couldn't he just tell us that he was coming here to hang out with his friends? Is that really so damn difficult?" Negan fussed as they walked toward the kitchen, where they knew Daryl was. Rick nodded. "Yeah, it is." He sighed. "We've been really hard on him. We're always on him, always asking where exactly he's going and for how long. That's normal, that's what we should be doing, but that doesn't make it any less annoying. When I was his age, I did everything I could to get away from my parents because of how strict they were with me...Maybe we need to lighten up. We're just running him away."

"It's just hard. I love that kid, I don't wanna see him go. I haven't been around as long as you. I've just gotten a few years with him. I know I'm not his dad, but--"

"You are. You are his dad and he loves you."

"What if...What if when he leaves he distances himself from me? You know, not like the usual teen distancing themselves from their parents, but like..."

"You think he's not gonna consider you a parent anymore? You think you're gonna be like...My weird boyfriend, that hangs around the house sometimes but isn't actually a relative?"

Negan nodded sadly and Rick chuckled before shaking his head. "You're family. You're way past that. You've been with us for the last few years and he respects you so much. He really considers you a parent, and he's not gonna forget about you or consider you a less important part of his life than I am as soon as he leaves."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You're stuck with us forever now." Rick grinned. "Look, I know you don't wanna talk to him about this and I know he isn't gonna wanna sit and talk either, but if you just tell him how you're feeling, he'll listen to you and he'll care. He will. You just need to talk it out instead of keeping tabs on his every move all the time, cause that isn't getting us anywhere, clearly."

"Guess you're right." Negan sighed. "I'll talk to him soon...For now, you need to get back to work and I need to get back to Judith."

Rick agreed and then scanned the kitchen in hopes of finding Daryl. He was standing near the fridge, munching on a sandwich and holding a few cookies and brownies on a plate, eyeing a few of the kids that were by the snack table.

"Come on, Dixon." Negan grinned. "I hope some of those snacks are for us."

"Get your own shit!"

************

Summary: AU where Rick and Carl aren't related. Carl is a slut, but what's new, and Negan takes an interest in Rick.

Relationships: Rick/Negan, Rick/Carl, Negan/Carl

Smut or not smut: Smut

************

5\. Long night

Rick rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as he looked around frantically, his pulse thumping rapidly, his eyes glazing over as he took in the blurry scenery. He was pretty sure he was having a panic attack, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he came to do.

Shitty music was blaring through the speakers, a few strippers working the poles, a few sitting around at tables, smoking. The small club was full, probably holding more people than it was allowed, and the crowded space was making Rick anxious.

He'd first come to this club two Saturdays ago, not because he'd wanted to, but because he'd been dragged by his best friend, Shane. The man had insisted on taking Rick someplace 'fun', someplace where he could let loose, wind down, forget all his worries...This wasn't really Rick's taste, but he didn't regret coming.

He'd met the club owner, a man by the name of Negan, who was insanely attractive, witty, blunt...An asshole, if Rick's being honest, but he's a sexy asshole, hard to resist, which is why he's back.

Negan had made him an offer that he just couldn't pass up. 'Next time you come back, we'll have to have ourselves a bit of fun. I live upstairs. Ask Beth, the blonde girl over there, to show you where I'm at when you're ready to visit. I'll be waiting for you.' He'd winked and then slinked his way away from Rick before he could even respond.

Now two weeks later, here he was. To put it bluntly, he hadn't been fucked in several months, he was growing hornier by the second and...And he was a grown man who deserved to have fun! He'd never done anything wild or crazy or risky, and in his opinion, this was all of that. Fucking a random stranger he'd only had a fifteen-minute conversation with? Not exactly tame.

"H-Hey, Beth right?" He asked the girl behind the bar. She looked pretty young, probably in her early twenties, and her eyes held a certain innocence in them that Rick hadn't seen in a very long time. Somehow, though, she didn't look all that innocent. She was wearing Lacey black booty shorts and a matching bralette. That was not the outfit of an innocent girl.

"Yeah." She answered curtly.

"I'm Rick, I talked to Negan last time I was here—"

"Oh, you're Rick." She grinned. "Negan won't shut the hell up about you! Not that I blame him, you're just as hot as he said you were."

He blushed and glanced away from her, not sure what to say, but before he could think of something she'd slid off from behind the counter and grabbed his hand. "I'll take you to his layer." She giggled.

She walked quickly, dragging him along as she damn near skipped through the crowded bar. Rick looked around quickly, trying to take everything in until finally, they were upstairs and in a much more quiet area. Nobody besides them was in the hall and Rick found himself finally letting out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Beth grinned at him as she knocked on a large black door a few times before placing her hands on her hips.

"You're gonna have the time of your life, Rick." She sounded more enthusiastic than he felt. He was just nervous as hell now. "You happen to be into girls too?" She quizzed. He didn't know how to respond. He was, but he didn't wanna tell her that. She was attractive, no doubt about it, but she was so bubbly and innocent looking. He couldn't see himself doing anything with her. He thought if he touched her she might break.

Lucky for him he didn't have to answer. The door swung open and Negan tsk'd as he leaned against the doorframe, staring down at Beth with a smug look on his face. "Come on, Beth, what have I told you about trying to play with my toys?"

Rick wanted to argue, not sure if he liked being referred to as a toy so much, but he stayed quiet. Negan was intimidating, and not to mention attractive. If Rick could be anyone's toy, it'd be Negan's.

"You always get the good ones," Beth pouted. "I'm stuck down there with handsy old men and unattractive soccer moms that are way out of their leagues here."

Rick himself felt offended. He was basically a soccer mom and this place was certainly way out of his league. At least he was considered attractive, he guessed.

"I'll make it up to you later, darling." Negan grinned, stepping forward to place a hand on her hip. "I promise," he whispered. Rick watched as she smiled and turned around to walk off, Negan giving her ass a little tap as she did. He turned his attention to Rick and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Ricky! Nice to see you! I'm glad you decided to come back. I gotta say, I didn't think you would. You don't seem like the type that's into casual sex. Which is what this is, just to be clear. Casual." Negan lead him into the large room and shut the door behind them as he spoke, making sure to send Rick a stern look as he mentioned that the arrangement was casual. Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not. I'm a square, to be honest." He stated bluntly. "I wanna change that. Even if just for a night."

"Right," Negan nodded. "So what are you into? You got a daddy kink? A foot fetish? Wanna be jizzed upon? You like fucking or being fucked? Threesomes? Oh, I hope you're into threesomes."

Negan pushed Rick onto the bed and stood in front of him, arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. Rick looked away from him as he thought about what he wanted. "I've always just had vanilla sex. Never really thought about what I really wanted—But the foot fetish thing is a definite no."

"So you're basically alright with anything then?"

"I'll try anything once. Nothing too brutal, though. I don't want anything more than nine inches shoved in my ass. Nothing that can break either. I hear some people are into glass play? If that's what you call it—"

Rick is the most serious he's probably ever been, but Negan cackles loudly before he can even finish speaking. Rick hopes he knows he's not kidding. If anything that can break is inserted into his ass he's going to throw a fit. "Alright," Negan chuckles. "We'll keep all glass away from your ass. How do you feel about being center of attention? Pampered. All your needs taken care of first and foremost. Whatever you want."

"You don't look like the pampering type." Rick pointed out much like Negan had a few minutes ago. Negan shakes his head. "I can be, but only if you earn it. I'm not talking about me, though. I'm talking about a friend of mine. He's eager to please. He'll do anything, no questions asked, no complaints."

"I thought I was here to screw you."

"Oh, don't be too disappointed. You'll get a piece of me too."

"He's not like...A prostitute or something, is he?"

"Course not. Everything that happens here is free, for entertainment purposes, and strictly consensual and he's already consented to doing whatever you want him to. He wants you to stop, he'll tell you, but that'll be the day." Negan chuckled.

"Alright...Sounds good," Rick smiles nervously, rubbing his palms against his jeans again. Negan nods and gestures toward another door on the opposite side of the room. "Go in there, get acquainted with my friend. I'll be in soon," he instructed. Rick nodded before standing up and slowly making his way over to the door dark door. He looks back at Negan, who gives him a reassuring smile and then opens it, stepping inside and closing the door.

He looks around for a moment before his eyes fall upon a younger looking boy lying across a big bed, looking beyond seductive, wearing nothing but black lace panties and dark cowboy boots. Rick feels his cock twitch as he stares at the boy, not knowing what to say.

"Hi," the boy greets with a small and knowing smile. "I'm Carl."

"Rick," Rick mumbles.

Carl nods and slowly sits up and crawls toward the edge of the bed. He sits on his knees and ushers Rick over. Rick hesitates for a moment before slowly trudging over, a permanent blush covering his cheeks.

"You're nervous," Carl states as he pulls Rick closer to him. Rick nods and lets his eyes drift toward the door again. "I am."

"First time doing something like this?"

"It is."

Carl doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around Rick's neck and leans in for a slow kiss. He presses their bodies together and moves Rick's hands so that they're resting on his waist. Rick feels awkward at first, but he soon melts into the kiss. Just as he's getting into it, Carl pulls away.The young boy grabs one of Rick's hands and guides it along his body, stopping it right over his already hard cock. "This is yours tonight, Rick. You can do whatever you want to do to me." He reassures the man quietly.

Rick gulped as he watched the boy fall back on the bed and spread his legs, sending him a smug look as he trailed his thing fingers down his stomach. He was in for a long night.

**********


End file.
